WEREKATS REVISITED
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Werekat Ulysses Feral went for a romp one day and ran into a menace greater than any Megakat City had ever seen. Sequel to my story 'Werekats'.
1. Chapter 1

**WEREKATS REVISITED**

Chapter 1: Encounter in the Woods

_Author's Note: A sequel to my 'Werekats' story. _ _Rewrote this chapter_.

He was enjoying a romp in the woods north of the city. Chasing rabbits and deer but not really hunting. Feral was ghosting through a thick patch of blueberry bushes, not making a sound when his nose picked up something really foul and unfamiliar.

Following the scent and careful not to reveal himself, he came upon a cave in the side of the mountain he'd been skirting for the last few hours. The nasty scent was coming from within the cave. It was very strong and set his fur to rise. Cautiously, he crept closer and tried to peer into the dark interior without exposing himself.

Feral froze when he heard a faint hiss followed by some muttering and odd slithering sounds. He crouched down, not quite willing to meet whatever it was. He waited patiently, unwilling to leave until he knew what was going on.

It seemed for a while nothing was going to come out. He stirred restlessly and prepared to leave, thinking to alert his enforcers and coming back with a squad to check it out properly when it finally appeared. Feral felt his hackles rise and his_ were_ half wanted to tear away in blind panic. He forced it to stay and watch as the thing poured out of the cave and into the late sunshine.

It was huge and nasty looking. It appeared as nothing more than a bluish-black blob standing more than ten feet tall with four strange whip-like tentacles for arms. There were no sign of eyes, nose, or mouth, that is until a wide chasm opened in its upper half revealing greenish-yellow fangs filling the 'mouth'. It made a loud hissing noise like a tea kettle.

Feral shuddered where he lay hidden under the bushes. The creature sat there for some minutes before finally moving off, thankfully away from where he was hiding. He waited tensely for nearly ten minutes before turning tail and racing back to where he'd left his clothes, radio, and vehicle.

Despite running full out, it still took him a good fifteen minutes to reach his hummer. Altering his shape back to Kat, he jumped inside and paused. He should call the enforcers but it was nothing like some of the things they'd fought before nor could his _werekat_ brethren aid in this either. He really didn't want to get his mate involved but there was no doubt that Jeraz had seen many things while traveling the universe and it might be likely that his technology could take care of this thing with fewer casualties. That decided him.

Taking out a special type of communicator given to him by his mate, he activated it.

"Yes my love, is something amiss." Came the musical tones of his alien mate.

"Jeraz, I've just encountered something truly nasty and horrible looking in the woods. Could use your expertise here asap." Feral stated quickly.

His voice suddenly deepening with concern, Jeraz demanded, "Describe it while I obtain your location from my ship."

Feral quickly described the creature and heard a grunt of repressed anger and shock from his mate.

"You know what this is?" He asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes. I encountered one of those things many years ago in another galaxy. Deadly and single-minded creatures bent on conquest. They rape a planet of its riches, slaughtering its inhabitants before moving on to another planet. Even more destructive than those Ci-Kat-A that decimated my home and nearly tried to do the same to yours." He explained grimly. "You only saw one?"

"Yes!" Feral confirmed, shakened. He'd never even considered that the thing could have come from space because there were too many experiments gone wrong running around their planet without looking for something even more weird out there.

"Must be a scout! We've got to destroy it and send it's ship back out as a warning to its kind that we are not to be trifled with. I'd better stay here and make some calls. Come home Uly as fast as you can. We must plan." Jeraz said tightly before closing the connection.

Feral looked at the communicator in surprise. Jeraz sound angry and afraid. This was not good. He quickly yanked on a pair of jeans then strapped himself in and raced back to the city. More than an hour later he arrived at their penthouse apartment. Jeraz was on the phone speaking to someone.

Feral was carrying the rest of his clothes when he entered their home. Cocking an eye at his mate, he tossed his clothes onto the couch and listened to the conversation.

"You heard me! It's a threat to the entire world not just Megakat City. I'm going to need your technical knowhow and fighting skills plus your formidable jet. The enforcers and _werekats_ are also going to be needed to rid Aristal of this thing. We must work together and there isn't much time. Meet Feral and I at Enforcer Headquarters in an hour and, Razor...load up your jet with everything you've got." Jeraz said tightly.

He got an acknowledgment from Razor then hung up. His mate was glaring at him in shock.

"The SWAT Kats?! Why were you involving them in this?" Feral growled angrily.

"Set your animosity aside, Uly. I told you it would take a concerted effort to destroy this thing. Next to me, the SWAT Kats have a technological edge your enforcers don't. The enforcers and _werekats_ are going to be the hunters and most likely the bait to get that thing where we can take it out without trashing the city or getting katizens killed." He told Feral bluntly.

Feral gaped at him and a shiver of fear slithered down his spine. "It's that deadly?" He whispered.

"Yes!" Jeraz said heavily. "Better get ready to leave, love. We need to take Tanith and Ryan to _Werekat _headquarters for their safety.

Swallowing hard, realizing their three month old kits could be orphaned if things went bad, Feral nodded and headed to their kitten's room. Tanith was awake and Ryan was just waking up beside him. Feral reached in and lifted Tanith out and took him to the changing table.

He was joined a moment later by Jeraz who picked up Ryan and brought him next to his brother. The parents quickly changed diapers and dressed their little ones. While Jeraz carried them out to the living area, Feral quickly packed a kitten bag for them then dressed himself in his uniform.

Walking past his mate, who was putting the kittens in their carriers, Ulysses went to the kitchen to retrieve the milk he had expressed earlier. He could hear the kittens just starting hungry cries as he warmed their milk. He grabbed four more bottles he'd frozen and placed them in an insulated bag then snatched up the warmed milk and headed back out to the living area.

Jeraz took one of the bottles and coaxed Ryan to take it while Ulysses gave the other to Tanith. Once their kittens were happily sucking down their lunch, their parents quickly slung their carriers on their arms and made their way back down to Feral's hummer. They were soon rushing to mid town to drop off the kittens.

They managed to luck out getting a parking spot less than a block from The White Tiger Club. The kittens were full and happy as they were carried up the steps to the club. The guard butler smiled down at them as he let their parents in.

"Is Tam in, it's urgent we see him?" Feral asked quickly.

The guard blinked in surprise but answered readily, "You're in luck he just came in an hour ago. Should be in his office."

"Would you call Clarise. We need her to take care of the twins." Feral told him as he and Jeraz headed for the stairs. The guard gave a quick acknowledgment.

Jeraz opened the outer door to the leader of the _werekats_ office. The secretary looked up in pleased surprise. "Ohh...you brought the twins." She cooed coming around her desk to look at them.

"Klara, we need to see Tam urgently. Would you mind watching the twins until Clarise gets here to take care of them?" Feral asked as he and Jeraz put the kitten's carriers down on the sofa and their gear.

"Oh I'd love to. You need to see Tam, you said. Let me check!" She said quickly as she knocked on the door instead of going back to her desk intercom. A rumble came from within and she slipped inside. Moments later she was back.

"Go right on in. I'll take care of these little guys." She smiled as she moved to the twins to distract them from their parents departure. Feral nodded gratefully at her and followed his mate into Tam's office.

The white tiger mix eyed them in concern as the pair came up to his desk.

"Tam, we've come on a matter of dire urgency. Please hear me out completely before you interrupt." Jeraz said tightly. Tam nodded and settled to listen. Jeraz gave him the grim details of what Ulysses had found in the woods.

As expected, Tam was shocked and concerned. "So we have another alien visitor who isn't here to say hello." He said with grim humor once he'd recovered from his initial shock.

"Unfortunately and it's far more dangerous than any you've encountered before." Jeraz warned him.

"So I gather. So what's the plan." Tam said not wasting any time.

"I'd rather explain it to all parties involved. We are meeting the SWAT Kats and top enforcers at Enforcer Headquarters. Please take whoever you want with you if you feel the need but we must leave immediately." Jeraz urged the _werekat _leader.

"My second is right here so I don't need anyone else at this moment. So let's be off." Tam said briskly getting up from behind his desk.

Nodding in relief, Jeraz led the way out the office door. He and Feral paused a moment to kiss their kittens farewell and give instructions to Clarise as Tam told his secretary where he'd be, then they headed out. Tam decided it made sense to just go with the pair so they climbed into Feral's hummer and headed uptown to Enforcer Headquarters.

They arrived ten minutes later at huge imposing building. Climbing quickly out of their vehicle, they rushed up the stairs for the big doors then strode swiftly toward the elevators while Feral's enforcers watched them with trepidation. Word had already spread that something big was happening.

They decanted on his office floor and hurried to a conference room just down from it. Opening the door they found his squadron leaders sitting at the conference table while the SWAT Kats leaned indolently against the windows nearby. Ms. Briggs was also there, sitting tensely at the head of the table.

"Sit down SWAT Kats. Jeraz will brief us on this new danger to the city and to Aristal." Feral said gruffly, sitting next to Ms. Briggs.

The SWAT Kats took two chairs at the end of the table and ignored the hostile looks they received from the enforcers near them. The enforcers were confused as to why the _Werekat _leader and their alien katizen were on hand for this meeting.

Jeraz stood between Ms. Briggs and Feral and looked at everyone gravely.

"Earlier this morning, my mate had a close encounter with an alien visitor. I'm truly grateful his _were _senses warned him to keep his distance from this creature or he would not be here now." Jeraz said grimly. "At the same time, we're extremely lucky he had decided to take his morning constitutional in the northern woods or we would not have known of this danger until far too late. That said, I'm here to brief you on this thing which I've had the misfortune of encountering years ago on the far side of the galaxy."

Jeraz paused a moment and studied the faces around him. There were grim expressions on the SWAT Kats faces and confusion and fear on the faces of the others.

"If you thought the Ci-Kat-A were bad this thing is far worse. So far as we are able to determine only a scout has landed. I never knew what they were called only that all other stellar races avoided them or destroyed the scout before it could summon more of its kind that would rape, ravage and decimate the inhabitants of any world they could get a toe hold on." He laid out the danger then went on to describe their enemy.

"They are very hard to kill and the best description of them is a bluish-black blob standing more than ten feet tall with four appendages that resemble whip-like tentacles. There are no visible eyes, nose, or mouth. But it's mouth is invisible until it opens and you get a view of a big maw filled with greenish-yellow fangs. It makes a loud hissing noise like a tea kettle. It's skin is nearly impenetrable. Neither fire nor cold bother it, nor do lasers or propellent weapons. It can move extremely fast and those tentacles can cut through metal and are strong enough to lift a tank." He said flatly.

"Well crud! Then how do you expect us to destroy that thing?" T-Bone barked in frustration which was echoed by the enforcers.

"That is why we're having this meeting. To figure out how to defeat it and send it and its ship back into space as a warning to its kind to stay away from us." Jeraz said cooly.

"Well this is great...not!" Razor muttered sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**WEREKATS REVISITED**

Chapter 2: Battle Plans

"So okay! You've listed what can't hurt it, what does that leave us?" Razor asked. "I've been able to come up with something for everything we've encountered so far so give me something to work with here."

"I was thinking you might be the only one to develop something as fast as we'll need it. You are welcome to alter any weapons I have if yours won't." Jeraz told him. Unfortunately, I have only a meager amount of knowledge of how to stop these things but some are not available to us because they only worked for the planet who used it because it was intrinsic to them."

"Wonderful! Well there's nothing for it but to try a number of things until we find the one that works which means developing several types of devices. Man, this is going to be really challenging." Razor grunted already going over options in his mind.

"Yes, I know but if anyone is capable of it, it will be you. To aid you, I suggest Uly that you give Razor access to your armory laboratory and techs." Jeraz said ignoring his mate's grunt of annoyance. "I'll give him my tech and brief him on its use and then let them go to it. While they're trying to develop the best weapons, the rest of us will try and track this thing, contain it and try some conventional stuff on it so that Razor and his team have something to go on." He said laying out the game plan.

"Sounds reasonable to me and the only plan that has a chance to work," Tam grunted in agreement.

The enforcers really didn't have anything to add to that so waited to see what Feral would say.

"No point in saying how unhappy I am about having a SWAT Kat in my armory so I'll address our part in this thing." Feral grumbled irritably. "I want all A-squads geared up with every piece of fire power they can carry, equip choppers and tanks with portable flamethrowers, laser and electrical cannons and propellant weapons. Containment is the goal! Try your weapons to see what will penetrate, cause pain, or harm it in any way. Report your findings to me so I can relay to Razor." He rattled off orders then paused and glanced over at his mate. "Should we try strafing runs with the jets first to see what will happen?" He asked frowning.

Jeraz shrugged his shoulders, "You may as well try them first though, you might want to use them to herd the thing to a safe zone you don't mind being turned into a war zone." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, good idea. When it's contained we can throw everything else at it. What about it's ship? How well armed is it?" Feral asked in concern.

"I don't know. I've never seen them in aerial battle only on the ground. It would be better if we could separate it from its ship rather than worry about its capabilities." Jeraz warned.

"Good idea if it's possible!" Feral agreed.

"I should be able to serve as bait to pull it away from it's ship." T-Bone piped in. "I have Razor's old stuff that we can try."

"That's certainly true," Jeraz said diplomatically cutting his mate off before Uly could say something derogatory.

"So, I take it the _weres_ are going to be needed to track this thing in the first place?" Tam asked.

"You guessed correctly, Tam. For such a huge thing, it's able to hide very well so the _weres_ will be the ones to locate it first." Jeraz agreed with him. "Notify Ulysses then scat as fast as you can."

Tam nodded his understanding. "We will need radios..."

"I'll provide you those, Tam and the frequency we all must use as well as a back up one if the thing is able to access that." Feral told his alpha.

"Sounds good! We'd better get to it. I need to get back to my headquarters and collect the troops." Tam said briskly.

Feral nodded. "That's it then! Alert the squadrons and be prepared to depart in two hours." Feral told his commanders. They nodded briskly, got up and left quickly.

"I'll brief the Mayor but I think the public shouldn't be told yet. If we're extremely lucky they will never know about it until it's over." Callie spoke for the first time.

"That's probably a wise idea, Ms. Briggs." Jeraz said politely.

She nodded and departed leaving Feral, Steele, Jeraz, Tam and the SWAT Kats.

"I'll have someone from the armory come up and escort you there, Razor." Feral said bluntly taking out his cell to make the call.

T-Bone stood waiting while Feral made arrangements for his partner. "Do you want to unload anything for your experiments or go back to the hangar for others, Razor," He asked.

"Hmm, yeah, there's a few things from the Turbokat but nothing back at the hangar. Jeraz told me to bring everything I could think of and that's aboard the jet." Razor said distractedly.

Feral finished his call and turned to Razor, "Dr. Ohm is on his way up. He'll be working with you. Do you need someone to help carry the items from your jet?"

"Yeah, got quite a few pieces to carry." Razor said.

"Sergeant when Ohm gets here go on down with them to their jet and get some assistance from the hangar staff to carry anything that's needed down to the lab for them." Feral ordered his assistant.

"Yes sir!" The Sergeant said briskly.

"T-Bone you'll just have to cool your heels in my office until we're ready to head out." Feral told the bigger SWAT Kat.

The big tabby grunted, "I'll give Razor a hand and check out the jet then I'll wait up here."

"Fine, whatever, just stay close to the Sergeant so that you aren't hassled by my enforcers." Feral said dismissively then turned to his mate. "Are you going to your ship, Jeraz?"

"Transporting from our apartment will be faster. I'll take the car and drop Tam off then get what I need and port to your flight line with it. Warn your flight crews of my sudden appearance." Jeraz told his mate.

"If you want me too, I'll just wait on the flight line till you get back and help you take it down to Razor." T-Bone said.

"Perfect. Thanks." Jeraz smiled at the SWAT Kat in appreciation.

"Wait a sec! Why can't you use that transporter to send that thing into space without it's ship?" Steele spoke up.

"Because it can't be used that way. It would corrupt its programming to force it to send a living creature into space without protection. It's a failsafe built into the system that I'd really rather not ruin since you haven't the technology yet to repair it." Jeraz said apologetically. Steele slumped into his seat disgruntled.

"Guess we've got our jobs laid out then, I'll go ride herd on my deployment." Feral said with a sigh watching his mate and alpha leave. Ohm arrived and the Sergeant took him and Razor with T-Bone trailing them down to the Turbokat.

Feral went to his office to coordinate the deployment phase with Steele acting as gofer since the Sergeant was busy. 'We're going to war and nobody in the city knows about it but a select few and if everything works out, they never will.' He thought shaking his head worriedly.

_A short time later...The White Tiger Club..._

As soon as Tam hit his office he put out an all call to his betas except for Ulysses. He keenly missed his second right now but Uly had a very important job ahead of him so Tam would have to make do with number three.

It took only twenty minutes for his _weres_ to report from where ever in the city they were. He had them meet in the war room, a large basement conference room with up to date military hardware. This was their defense and protection area when they were hidden from Kat kind now it was useful for things like this.

When everyone was seated, he began the briefing. There was consternation and fear but they were ready to do their part when he finished explaining their part in the upcoming war against the invader.

"When do we go?" His third Aeron asked. He was a buff cream tabby with impressive muscular chest, arms and legs. He had a habit of weight lifting even though_ weres _really didn't need to do that. He said it was invigorating and he liked the looks he got from the shes.

"When either Ulysses or Jeraz gives us the go ahead. So we rest, eat and stay ready to be airlifted to the area. We'll shift as soon as we hit the ground. Primitive forms only and stay hidden. This thing is really nasty and I don't intend to lose anyone to it if we can help it. As soon as you make contact mark its location and hightail it back to the base camp." Tam briefed them.

"Sounds like a wicked hunt," Aeron said with a grim smile. He was joined by some of the rest in smiling at that comment but a small number were still a bit worried.

Tam put in an order for food to be brought and everyone relaxed. They would need the energy later for the hunt.

_At Enforcer Headquarters weapons lab..._

Dr. Ohm was impressed with the way Razor's mind work. He may not have any liking for the vigilantes but he had to admit they did occasionally have their uses. They were working on making some alterations to a few of the SWAT Kat weapons using the tech from Jeraz.

'Some of these things could apply to many of the experiments the enforcer's were conducting. It could definitely improve our abilities to defeat some of those pesky omegas,' Dr. Ohm thought as he handed Razor another piece to the weapon puzzle he was constructing.

Upstairs in Feral's conference room, T-Bone was leaning back in a chair and taking a nap. He'd done everything he could to prepare for this shindig and had nothing else to do but rest. He knew they would be installing some of the things Razor was developing downstairs into the jet and then he would be leaving immediately after so this would be his last chance to get some zzz's before then. It would be difficult doing this without Razor being the gunner but his partner had to stay here to make changes if some of the weapons didn't work.

In his office Feral was coordinating the gear up. They were ninety percent ready and should be one hundred percent in the next thirty minutes. While he was waiting for that to occur, he called downstairs for a progress report and was told they had some pretty impressive stuff already to go.

He was relieved to hear that. His mate had stayed in the armory adding his expertise and the proper handling of his tech. He wished he'd had time for a quick nap to recharge but there was no time but he did order a meal for himself. _Weres_ burned a lot of energy under normal circumstances and had to eat frequently and well. But he was nursing and needed even more calories than normal.

While he quickly consumed a protein laden meal, he took a moment to call Clarise to find out how the twins were doing. He was informed they had eaten well and were now sleeping. He hung up relieved but sad. He hated to be too far from his kits yet.

Sighing, he finished his meal and received the call that the gear up was complete. He called on their private cell informing Jeraz the enforcers were ready. He acknowledged and said they needed another twenty minutes then they would need time to arm the Turbokat and enforcers with the new gear. Feral sighed but knew they couldn't hurry this any faster.

He decided to use the waiting time to rest. He went and laid down on the couch and napped.


	3. Chapter 3

**WEREKATS REVISITED**

Chapter 3: Hunting the Alien Werekat Style

An hour later, the massive force took off. The ground forces were airlifted to a base camp located in the declared and cleared war zone they intended to herd the alien. It was located fifty miles from the area the alien was last spotted. A barren area caused by a major forest fire a year ago. A beta squadron of enforcers had quickly and quietly scoured the chosen area for civilians. Fortunately, no Kats were found in the area just horses and other farm animals that were evacuated further south.

Feral was with the base camp group but in war form. Jeraz and Tam had warned him to take his more powerful form to keep him safe. As Tam had said forcefully, 'he had kits depending on him to return alive.' He wasn't able to argue with that. His enforcers couldn't help but stare at him as he sat on two seats, his massive form covered with a loin cloth for their modesty not his. He rumbled in his throat in irritation which made them even more nervous around him.

The four transports quickly landed, off loaded the tanks and troops and just as rapidly departed. Feral had them set up a defensive half circle. The opening to the circle was in the direction they hoped to herd the alien. The tanks were hidden in the few trees still left on the outskirts of the burned area. When they were in place, he radioed the transport carrying the _werekats_ to make their drop.

The Turbokat and enforcer jets were parked in a clearing some miles away waiting for the signal to take off. Everyone was concerned the alien might be forewarned of their military build-up near its location through its ship's sensors but there was really nothing they could do about that. They could only hope the alien would be too arrogant and certain of its invulnerability that it didn't bother. The fact that there had been no sign of an attack as yet, told them this might be the case.

The transports for the _weres_ were three troop choppers which landed on a mesa located above the forest floor. The _weres _quickly debarked so the choppers could get out of the area quickly. They waited until the noise from the choppers couldn't be heard anymore and their own hearing had recovered.

Tam signaled the mass shift. Moments later, piles of clothing were on the ground and a pack of forty powerful, four-footed_ werekats_ waited for their alpha's signal to hunt. He gave a coughing growl and the _weres _took off silently spreading out in a line totally hidden by the forest undergrowth.

Tam and two of his lieutenants flanking him on either side quickly navigated their way off the mesa. On the forest floor they moved silently forward sniffing the air and keeping their ears tuned to the littlest noise. Many small animals scurried away from the formidable creatures bearing down on them.

At base camp, Feral paced in agitation. His tall powerful form graceful and deadly moved without a sound as he stalked restlessly waiting for word from his pack. His enforcers watched with mixed feelings of fear and fascination. The _werekat_ was a thing of legend and it was eerie watching such a creature pad tensely back and forth.

'It's very difficult to remember this was their commander when he looked like this.' His Sergeant thought as he fingered his weapon nervously.

More than an hour passed as the werekats covered the miles as swiftly as they could, trying to be careful not to move too quickly that they would miss the creature's scent. Tam had halted for a moment, lifting his head to sniff the air currents, his ears twitching from side to side. He truly hoped the thing hadn't left this area already or their efforts would be wasted and they would have to wait until it showed again.

He put his head down again and ran for a few miles when something nasty hit his sensitive nose. He stopped so sharply his lieutenants nearly missed his actions. They halted where they were and sniffed the air too. A quick growl from the right sent them racing that way.

Tam and his lieutenants moved silently to the side of a fellow _werekat_ who was frozen and crouched behind a thick patch of brambles. The thick stench of the alien poured toward them from the other side of the bushes.

Signaling his people to stay still and wait, he moved slowly around the barrier. He had crouched low to the ground and crept forward making as small a target of himself as he could. He soon came to the end of the bramble patch and peered around it. There in the shadow of a group of thick oak trees stood their quarry. It seemed to be doing nothing but standing there.

He watched for a long fifteen minutes but it never moved except for waving its tentacles gently in the air. Making a decision, he carefully backed up until he was with his group again. Jerking his head back the way they had come he took off at a ground eating lope until they reached the top of the mesa again some thirty minutes later.

Tam took his kat form and fished the radio, Ulysses had given him, out of his pile of clothes.

"Wanderer One calling home," he spoke in a low voice.

"Leader One responding, target found?" came his second's growling voice.

"Roger, coordinates as follows," Tam said as Aeron quickly read the coordinates off a map he was using to determine where the creature had been found. Tam relayed the information back.

"Roger, regroup, notify immediately as soon as all parties have returned," Feral said and clicked off.

Tam nodded to the three with him to get dressed. Then he gave a loud coughing roar to signal the others to return, the call echoed eerily across the valley. They had hoped the alien would expect to hear animals and not react much to the sound of them. Despite that hoped belief, Tam refrained from making a second call.

The group on the mesa waited tensely for the rest to return. Another thirty minutes later they began to show up in ones or twos until they were all accounted for. Tam called back and reported the regroup and readiness for pickup.

Ten minutes later, the choppers returned and picked them up flying them to the ground forces base camp.

When the weres returned to the base camp, Feral gave the order for the jets to takeoff and begin their strafing run. Tam joined his second in command where he was standing near a radio center that would allow him to hear and speak to all his pilots at once. Sitting beside the radio operator was another enforcer who was responsible for keeping a recording going of the attack to be used in future tactical decisions.

They stood tensely as they heard T-Bone announce his run ahead of the enforcers.

T-Bone was relieved to finally get the go-ahead. He'd been going stir crazy just sitting on the ground and waiting for the call to launch. Now that the target had been found, he wasted no time in dropping down behind it and firing his first line of weaponry at it. Razor had given him instructions on what order to try.

He made his first run at the alien using the Macrowave Blaster. Razor had increased its power with some of Jeraz's tech. He wasn't certain it would hurt it at all but perhaps it would get its attention.

The alien was still where Tam's group had spotted and it was still doing seemingly nothing but waving its tentacles in the air. Something about that stirred uneasiness in the burly tom but he pushed the feeling away as he sent a blast nearly dead center into the creature.

"Crud! Razor is soo much better at this." T-Bone grumbled as he pulled the yoke sharply to take the Turbokat out of the way so the enforcer's could make their strike. As he sped away, he glanced down and was pleased to see that he had got a reaction though not the one he'd hoped for.

The alien had opened its mouth and was apparently yelling in some fashion and continuing to do so as the enforcer's strafed it with their modified lasers. All the jets had kept a distance for the alien as they passed by except for the last in the run. The pilot was too focused on hitting the creature he didn't realize he'd lost significant altitude until it was far too late. The alien, its mouth still open, reached out with one of its tentacles and snatched the jet's tail yanking it from the air and slamming it to the ground.

The pilot had no time to escape and died in the fiery mess.

"Damn, that thing has some reach! The jet was too low but it was still more than fifty feet in the air and that sucker managed to reach out and grab it. Everyone better keep their distance!" T-Bone shouted into his radio. "Hey, Feral, tell Razor the Macrowave Blaster made it mad but didn't appear to have hurt it all." He reported.

"Roger!" Feral responded and relayed the info to Razor. "T-Bone, is it moving?" He asked as he turned back to the task at hand.

"Negative! Bugger is still holding it's ground. Gonna try something else!" T-Bone said grimly, beginning a second strafing run.

T-Bone growled and decided to see if sound might work. Though Razor's banshee missiles had been a dismal failure, his partner thought they still might work with Jeraz's assistance and some of his more advanced tech.

As he passed the burning jet, he fired a brace of banshee's. They set off a piercing wail that went into the subsonic range as they sped to their target. Oddly enough, the missiles were absorbed by the creatures body and continued to yell while in it. Back at camp, the enforcers blinked in surprise when Feral and the other _weres _snarled in pain and tried to block the sound by covering their ears tightly.

T-Bone watched the alien, as he pulled around to hover, and saw it sort of shiver and roar, waving its tentacles in agitation then the banshee's ceased their noise. But they had served their purpose, the alien finally began to move away from the irritating bombardment of the jets.

"Yes!!! That got it to move. The banshee's didn't hurt it but apparently they did annoy it enough to make it move." T-Bone shouted to the command center.

Feral shook his head trying to relieve the ringing in his ears as he relayed that info to Razor at Headquarters. "Do you have more aboard to do that again?" He asked even though he really didn't want to go through that pain again. It had felt like needles in his brain.

"Yeah, about five more but I think I should hold back with those and try something else and save those in case it decides to stop moving." T-Bone answered.

"Roger! I agree that sounds like a good plan. Make another run!" Feral ordered.

"Roger!"

T-Bone turned the Turbokat in a tight curve and swung back and came up behind the alien. What they wanted now was to keep it moving forward. So far it was going the right way and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Listen up! I want two of you jet jockeys to move up to the right and left of me and we'll strafe the thing together." T-Bone called out to the enforcers flying further behind him. In response, two jets moved into position to either side of the SWAT Kat while the others held back and waited.

Forming a wedge, the two enforcer jets fired their lasers while T-Bone unleashed his Macrowave Laser again. As they struck and then pulled up sharply, T-Bone could see behind him that the creature shook off their attack but did continue on the path they were herding it.

"Hold back!" He shouted observing the scene as he came around again but maintained his distance. "Let's see if that thing will continue the way we want it to go!" He barked at the enforcers with him.

The enforcer pilots were a bit reluctant but they could see the sense of his command so remained spread out not far from his location.

"Don't sit there long, T-Bone, it might think it's a trap if you don't continue the attack." Feral warned.

"Crud! You're right! Alright we'll just keep at it until we run out of ammo. It shouldn't be surprised if we pull back and allow another group to head in." T-Bone grunted, realizing Feral was right. "Alright guys let's hit it again!" He ordered the fleet behind him. Putting his own orders in play as he made another strafing run.

This time he decided to give a Megavolt Missile a try. He fired one off and watched behind him as he pulled up. As it hit, an energy burst struck some seconds later. The alien halted a moment and shook itself then began to move again.

T-Bone had been holding his breath when the thing had stopped and released it in relief when he saw it move again.

The enforcer jets continued to hammer it succeeding in herding it toward the trap. For the next hour they hammered the alien, losing two more jets in the process but finally getting it to where the ground forces were waiting.

As soon as it came into view, Feral ordered his tanks to close the gap behind it. When he received confirmation of the tanks being in place, he gave the command to open fire. The air filled with the roar and thunder of munitions and the ground shook.

From above, newly reloaded enforcer jets and the, not yet depleted, Turbokat commenced firing as well. They pounded the thing over and over without doing any appreciable damage except to make a crater of the area. To their dismay the creature seemed somehow pleased as it just moved in a circle slowly as if taking their measure. Just as it seemed to have made up its mind and began to move rather rapidly forward, streaking across the sky came Jeraz's shuttle.

"Crud! Look at the mess and that thing doesn't have a mark on it and it looks like it's about to attack!" Razor warned Jeraz as he watched on a monitor what was taking place on the ground.

"It is!" Jeraz said grimly getting his ship into place to deploy some of the new inventions he, Razor, and Dr. Ohm had come up with in their limited time in the lab.

As Razor prepared to fire the first of their modified weapons, the alien launched itself at the line of tanks to its right. It moved so swiftly, the poor enforcers were unable to abandon their vehicles before they were heaved into the air and tossed into the trees lining the perimeter of the battle zone.

Before it could do more damage, Razor fired a modified form of his foam bomb. The device deployed and hovered above the thing and sprayed a greasy looking chemical all over the alien.

It screamed, sounding like metal being shredded, as it frantically tried to back track and escape the shower of gunk. While it was distracted, Razor fired an odd form of Megalaser that set it ablaze. That, however, didn't seem to have the effect they'd hoped. It had inadvertently burned off the foam residue and relieved the alien of the pain it was suffering.

"Damn it!" Razor snarled. Jeraz just growled in angry frustration. Looking over his other options, Razor remembered what T-Bone had said about the banshee missiles.

"T-Bone!"

"Yeah, Razor! That didn't go like you planned, I can tell. What you got in mind now?" T-Bone asked.

"Fire your remaining banshee missiles!" Razor snapped.

"Roger, firing missiles now!" His partner acknowledged.

The screaming banshees plowed into the alien. The weres howled in pain. While the creature was screeching again, Razor called to his partner again.

"T-Bone fire your buzz saw missiles...aim for the tentacles!" He shouted.

"Roger!"

The buzz saw missiles opened up just before reaching the alien and the wicked anthracite blades tore through the aliens limbs shearing them off. The screeching increased in volume causing all the _weres_ to fall to the ground in agony.

"We've got to shut it up now! Its screams are hurting all the_ weres_!" Jeraz shouted to Razor.

"Got it covered...or I got the alien covered," Razor said in grim humor as he launched a giant tarpedo that hit the creature in the face and covered it in tarry goo, shutting it up instantly, to the intense relief of the _weres _who staggered to their feet.

"Fantastic, Razor! Now let's see if that modification of Dark Kat's Mega Force Bubble will work," Jeraz said tightly as he pressed a button to release the beam from under his shuttle.

A bright beam of light shot down from the underside of Jeraz's shuttle and covered the alien. The creature had finally succeeded in removing the tar from itself by slithering upward through it like goo. It seemed to be furious though that was a little hard to tell since it no longer had arms to wave at them. But its eyes seemed to be glaring at them. It moved like lightning to charge Feral's command center but slammed into the force field instead. It screamed furiously but the sound was fortunately, muted.

"Yes!" Razor cheered.

The creature was finally contained but they still had to find a way to destroy it and send its carcass and ship back into space as a warning. The Kat's and _weres_ cautiously approached the alien halting a good twenty-five feet from it. This close, even the Kats wrinkled their noses in disgust at its stench.

"Okay, we'll leave my shuttle here on station keeping to keep it contained." Jeraz said, inputting instructions to his ship's computer. "Ready to leave?" He asked Razor.

"Yeah, should be a blast!" Razor said excited about being transported.

Jeraz just grinned in amusement as he sent the request to his mother ship to transport them from the shuttle to the base camp. In barely a blink of an eye, the pair disappeared then reappeared in front of Feral's command center. Feral's officers and _weres_ blinked in shocked surprise at Jeraz and Razor's mode of travel. Most knew of Jeraz's transporter but few had ever seen it in action.

Razor was bubbling over with amazement. "Wow! That is something! I didn't even notice anything different." He crowed in unbridled excitement. Jeraz just shook his head knowing he was in for a lot of questions from the very intelligent SWAT Kat.

Behind them, the alien continued to glower and push at the barrier in random areas obviously trying to find a weak spot. Jeraz had modified Dark Kat's invention to be an all inclusive bubble. The original had failed to encompass the ground beneath it. Jeraz made sure that flaw was taken care of as he and the others watched the alien test the ground under its body, finding no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**WEREKATS REVISITED**

Chapter 4: Time for a Recharge

With the alien secured for the time being, Tam decided to order his _weres_ home to get some rest, nodded at his second in command and left himself.

"Okay, any suggestions on how to get rid of the big and ugly?" T-Bone asked after the _weres_ had departed.

"Well, now that we can actually see it and we've already attempted some things against it, we'll have to compile the information we've gathered and see what we can come up with." Razor said thoughtfully.

"At least with this invention of Dark Kats, we can toss stuff in at it but it can't retaliate." Jeraz said with a sigh.

"That's a good thing!" Steele said in relief.

"Okay, so what do the rest of us do while you eggheads try to destroy this thing?" T-Bone asked.

"Everyone not involved with guarding, cleanup, or the research team is excused to get some rest but you're still on call. We still don't know if this ugly thing has called for others of his kind." Feral said grimly.

"Ugh! Don't even say that!" Ms. Briggs said shuddering.

Feral just shrugged his massive shoulders. "Has to be said." He said without apology. "I for one need to get back to my kits. They'll be hungry soon!"

"Spoken like a true mother," T-Bone smirked. "I agree, we're beat and need to recoup our energy. Razor? You want to go and get some rest before working on this? You might come up with something faster when you're more alert." He said in concern.

"Well . . . " Razor started and was cut off.

"No, Razor. Your partner is right! Go get some rest! I want all the scientists and inventors to do the same. Get back to work in eight hours. I know we can't risk the time but we can't risk an error due to exhaustion either. Get some rest." Jeraz said flatly.

No one argued further. Fresh enforcers arrived to take over guard duty. Everyone else packed up and went home for some much needed rest.

Feral insured all details had been taken care of and Jeraz double checked his systems aboard the station keeping shuttle that maintained the bubble around the alien. When everything was as secure as they could make it, the tired pair went home by way of the departing army of tanks.

Shifting back to his Kat form at his office, Feral put on a spare uniform. He and Jeraz made their tired way to Feral's parked hummer. Traffic was light and they made good time to the White Tiger Club.

When the guard let them in, Tam requested an out brief since the _werekats_ had left the scene early. While they did that, their sitter, Clarise brought their sleepy and hungry kits up to the office.

When they stepped out of Tam's office some thirty minutes later, the kits set to howling as soon as they scented their mother's presence. Feral sighed tirededly.

"Ulysses, use my office. I'm through for the night and am leaving to get some sleep. They won't let you make it home without eating first." Tam said with a commiserating smile.

"You're right there." Feral said heavily as he reached for Tanith and Jeraz pulled Ryan free of his car seat. Bouncing the kits to calm them, the parents stepped back into Tam's office and closed the door.

Feral made for the comfortable couch. He handed Tanith to Jeraz, who bounced and swayed from side to side trying to calm down their upset kits.

Before laying down, Ulysses removed his coat, tie, shirt then tee and laid them on a nearby chair. He laid down and got comfortable with some pillows behind his head and shoulders, unsnapped his nursing bra then reached for one of the kits.

Jeraz leaned down and handed off Tanith who was howling the loudest. Feral purred softly to his kit and nuzzled him. He kept this up until Tanith finally calmed enough to be willing to take his mother's nipple and begin sucking fiercely. Feral winced a bit at the hard tug.

Meanwhile, Jeraz soothed and purred at his other son. By the time his mate was ready for the kit, it was calmer and took the nipple quickly. Silence finally reigned as both kits nursed. Feral sighed and relaxed and dozed.

"I'll go scrounge you up something to eat, love." Jeraz said. His mate only grunted in response. He smiled then left quietly, closing the door behind him.

He moved through the empty offices to the landing then down the stairs to the main area of the club. He ran into Aeron, Tam's third in command who was preparing to leave for home.

"Jeraz, hi. I thought you and Ulysses would be home by now?" Aeron said questioningly.

"The kits were starving and had to be fed before we could leave. Uly's feeding them now but he's hungry too. Any way I can get him a quick, hot meal?" Jeraz asked.

"Oh certainly, come on, I'll help you get some grub." Aeron said warmly as he led the way to the kitchens.

Twenty minutes later, Jeraz carried a tray back to Tam's office. Opening the door, he saw his mate drowsing and the kits sound asleep. Smiling warmly, he set the tray on the corner of the desk then gently took one then the other of the kits to their car seats still sitting on the couch outside Tam's office, and secured them. They never woke.

With the door open to keep an eye on their sleeping kits, Jeraz lifted the tray and put it on the coffee table. Feral yawned and sat up. He immediately reached for a sandwich and a glass of milk. Downing the latter, he hungrily finished the sandwich and reached for another.

Jeraz smiled indulgently at his mate's voracious appetite. He poured another glass of milk from the carafe he had brought. He knew Uly would feel dehydrated and drained. It had been a very long day and stressful.

"Thank you, love. That hit the spot. Now all I want to do is crash." Feral said with a sigh as he finished his milk and began to redress.

"You're welcome, my love. Let's get these guys home to bed. I could really use some sleep too." Jeraz agreed as he carried the tray to the outer office and left it on a side table.

Finished dressing, Feral closed Tam's door and secured it then picked up one of the car seat and a necessity bag as Jeraz picked up the other car seat and bag and they headed back downstairs. The guard nodded farewell as he held the door for them.

They loaded the car seats and were soon on the road home. Feral wended his way through the light traffic quickly and soon, they were parking under their apartment building and reaching to release the car seats at the same time. They met no one as they rode up in the elevator and reached their penthouse apartment. Jeraz opened the door then turned to lock it after his mate had passed through.

They headed straight for the kits' room and quickly and efficiently off loaded the kits and placed them in their cribs. Sighing tirededly, they moved to the master bedroom and stripped quickly.

Despite being very tired, Feral couldn't sleep without at least cleaning up first. Jeraz followed him and hugged his body in the shower. They helped one another to wash, too tired for anything else, then stepped out and under the dryer. Almost asleep on his feet, Feral lead the way to their big bed and threw back the covers.

He slid in and groaned in relief to finally be horizontal. A matching groan reached his ears as Jeraz slid in beside him. They kissed then fell quickly asleep.

_On the outskirts of the city..._

"Crud, am I beat! What a long day. I'm glad we finally caught that thing though." T-Bone said as he shot the canopy back then jumped down from the jet followed close behind by Razor.

"Yeah, but now we gotta find a way to kill it and send it back out into space. I've never deliberately killed something before." Razor said unhappily.

"I know, neither have I but we both know that thing wouldn't hesitate to do the same to us." His partner said as he stripped off his g-suit and pulled on his coveralls.

"It still makes me feel rotten but I'll do what's needed." Razor said flatly as he copied his friend.

"That's all we can do, buddy. Glad we don't have any vehicles to work on right now. I'm for a bite then bed." Chance said heading for the ladder to their apartment.

"Me too. I think there's some left over pizza in the fridge." Jake agreed.

They hurried up the ladder then up the stairs to their overhead apartment. Rummaging in the fridge they came up with a filling meal and settled before the TV to eat.

Watching a Scaredy-Kat Cartoon, they quickly finished their meal, took their dishes to the kitchen and made their way to bed.

Tomorrow, early would be another trying day.


	5. Chapter 5

**WEREKATS REVISITED**

Chapter 5: Throwing Everything but the Kitchen Sink!!

"Kat's Alive! What is this thing made of? We've thrown nearly everything in our arsenal at it?" Feral growled in frustration.

Since early eight o'clock, Feral had been using everything they had from the enforcers research and development section to try and weaken the creature, unfortunately, so far it had just shaken all of it off.

T-Bone had used everything the SWAT Kats had and except for the banshee missiles that made it scream in annoyed pain and the modified foam bomb that made it scream even louder but managed to just slough it off. It was getting maddening.

Backing off they regrouped and stared bitterly at the ugly thing 'under glass'.

Keeping his distance, T-Bone growled and paced. He stayed away from the _werekats _because they were still trying to get over the scream from both the alien and his banshee missiles. Though Feral knew it had been necessary, he couldn't help the annoyed hissing as he shook his head trying to clear it of the annoying ringing. His Alpha was not too happy either. His fur was standing up a bit.

"Well we practically threw everything but the kitchen sink at it and the damn thing is still in one piece!" Tam snarled.

"Well almost, there's still the new weapons Razor and Jeraz are trying to come up with." T-Bone said with a hopeful sigh.

"God, I hope they are more successful. Time is passing and we still don't know if this thing has already called in reinforcements." Tam said grimly.

"Don't even say that! I'm trying to think positive thoughts since the alternative is way too depressing." Steele muttered eyeing the thing with loathing.

T-Bone just snorted. "Well what now? We've been at this..." He checked his watch, "...about three hours now."

"Since there's nothing more we can do until our genius come up with new weapons, we might as well leave a guard post here and head back to our jobs and stay on alert." Feral sighed in temporary defeat.

"Sounds good to me. I have work of my own to do. I'll be keeping an ear out for your signal though." T-Bone said agreeably then turned to head for his jet.

As the roar of its departure filled the air, Feral and Tam traveled back to town in the Commander's hummer.

"How are you holding up Uly?" Tam asked quietly as Feral drove.

"I'm worried about my kits and our world. I'm praying my mate finds something soon. I don't want to think fate would be so cruel as to spare Jeraz while he traveled the universe from harm, bring us together as mates, then being parents only to kill us in the end." Feral sighed unhappily.

Tam reached out and caressed Uly's arm in comfort. "We've defeated so many things on this world my friend, I know we'll defeat this as well. I refuse to believe otherwise." He said firmly.

Feral turned his head briefly to smile wanly at his Alpha. "Thanks, I'm trying to do that." He said quietly then returned his attention to the road ahead.

They were silent the rest of the way to the White Tiger Club. He wasn't so lucky finding a close parking spot and had to park two blocks away. They ambled down the sunny sidewalk and sniffed the air as they reached the doors of the club.

All around them the city went on like usual. No one but a small group knew how much danger the planet was in. They worked hard to keep it that way. A panic on a planet wide scale wasn't something they needed right now.

Tam went straight to his office while Feral went to the basement medical area where his kits were being cared for. A nurse on duty smiled warmly at him and pointed him to a room nearby. He smiled a thanks and went to the indicated door.

He pushed the door open and found Clarise reading a book and in a large area pen on the floor were his twins wrestling with each other. Tiny mews, hisses and growls met his ears as he approached and smiled down them.

Ryan, the bigger of the two, had Tanith's ear in his tiny teeth as usual and his brother was snarling and clawing trying to get him to let go.

Shaking his head, Feral reached down tapped Ryan on the nose sharply. The kit blinked in surprise and let go. Seeing his mom, he squealed and rolled to his four feet and leaped unsuccessfully toward his mother's still dangling arm. Tanith was surprised when his brother let go until he too saw his mother. He charged Ryan from behind and tried to use his brother's body to leap up to his mother.

Feral couldn't help but chuckle which was echoed by Clarise.

"They're real devils, aren't they?!" She said with a smirk.

"Yes there are!" Feral agreed with a mother's pride. Feral stepped into the large play area and sat down. Immediately, the kits charged for him and climbed up his legs to his arms. Feral mewed warmly and hugged them both. He nuzzled their faces warmly and purred. They purred back and tried to get to his chest for a bite to eat.

"You little heathens!" Feral laughed, shaking his head. He had just fed them only three hours ago and they weren't due for another hour or two. But they were a pair of opportunists and made good the time their mother was at hand to get a jump on lunch.

Still amused, Feral gently laid them down and reached to open his shirt and pull up his tee. The kittens excitedly climbed back up their mother and barely let him release his breasts before latching on hungrily.

"Whoof! In a hurry are we?" He snorted in amusement.

"My! They certainly are greedy little things!" Clarise said equally amused. "Will you be taking them Ulysses?"

"No. Unfortunately, we're on alert. Don't know when I might be called. I thought it a good idea to drop in and feed them early in case I don't make it back for lunch or dinner. Thank you for taking such good care of them, Clarise." Feral said warmly.

"You are very welcome. They are the sweetest things and right now you are the only one with kits at the moment so they are bound to get a little spoiled." Clarise said.

"As if they needed anymore of that. I swear their father is over indulgent where they are concerned." Feral said with a snort.

Some fifteen minutes later, the kits were full and taking naps. Feral nodded at Clarise then slipped out of the room. He waved good bye to the duty nurse and made his way back up to the entrance. He left quickly and made for his hummer. As he pulled out and made his way to Enforcer Headquarters he called his sergeant to get an update on what was happening at work.

He thought he would get some of the work on his desk done before anything more occurred with the alien.

Meanwhile, no one was aware the alien was making slow but definite progress at oozing itself through a crack it had managed make in the bubble trapping it. It was time consuming but it wasn't in a hurry.

It was nearly four o'clock when the worst happened. The alien seemingly vanished from its bubble. The enforcers were shocked when it simply seemed to get smaller all at once then disappeared all together. The leader sent an alarm to headquarters just before the alien sprang up from the ground and wiped out all of them.

"Commander, it's escaped!" His sergeant said shouting as he charged into the Commander's office. "The guard force there called to say the alien had managed to get out of the bubble then there were horrible screams, now its silent."

Feral jumped from his seat, then paused to grab his communicator. "Jeraz!"

"Yes, Ulysses?" His mate asked, his voice distracted.

"It's escaped and has obviously killed the guards." Feral said urgently as he grabbed his coat. The Sergeant helped him put it on. He turned to the Sergeant, "Get my chopper ready quickly!"

"Yes sir!" He said and ran out of the office.

"Ulysses!" Jeraz called out to him to get his attention back to him.

"I've got to call Tam and T-Bone!" Ulysses said cutting him off.

"Uly listen! Razor and I have some weapons we think will work. Have T-Bone come get us. Don't engage the thing yourself except to keep it from the city. Please, love don't endanger yourself!" Jeraz pleaded.

"I don't intend to, love. I'll keep my distance but right now we have to find the thing again. We are going to have to hunt it again and this time some of us are going to get hurt or killed." He said grimly as he raced to his chopper.

"Just, please don't let it be you!" His mate said tautly.

"You either! Later!" He cut the connection. He switched his signal frequency for Alpha.

"Yes!" Came Tam's voice.

"It's escaped! We have to hunt it down again! Jeraz say he and Razor have new weapons to try on it but we have to find it first." He said tightly. "I'm on my way to the site, meet me there!"

"Right. Be there as soon as possible." Tam said tightly then broke the connection.

Feral changed the frequency one more time. "T-Bone!"

"T-Bone here. What's up Feral?" Came the SWAT Kat's gruff tone.

"The alien has managed to escape. All parties are meeting at the site. Get there on the double!" Feral told him briefly.

"Crud! Roger on my way." T-Bone snapped and clicked off.

Now it was a race to see if they could head off the alien before it made itself known to the ignorant populace and caused a panic.


	6. Chapter 6

**WEREKATS REVISITED**

Chapter 6: The Hunt is On Again!

When Feral and a fleet of his choppers arrived on the site where they had the alien imprisoned, the sight that greeted them was chaos. The temporary camp was strewn about and of the security detachment, only blood traces remained. Of the alien, there was no sign.

Bitterly angry, Feral jumped out of the chopper and ran to the spot where the bubble was still in place but a small hole in the ground showed where the alien had gone. Above, Jeraz's small ship still hovered. A roar filled the air as the Turbokat arrived. The ratcheting sound of an arriving chopper could be heard as the Turbokat's engines wound down. T-Bone had already ran to their side just as Tam's large cargo chopper landed nearby. A group of ten _werekats_ and their leader spilled out of it and joined the tense group.

"What a mess," T-Bone said grimly. He looked at Tam and Feral. "So you guys are going to use your noses again to track it?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd appreciate it if you would hover above us. You'll be our eyes in the sky with my choppers following behind you. Keep us in sight and try to warn us as fast as you can if you see it before we scent it. Keep it contained by any means you can. We can't let it get near the city!" Feral ordered hurriedly.

"Gotcha! What about Razor and Jeraz?" He asked quickly.

"Jeraz says he and Razor have some new toys they hope will be successful this time." Feral said heavily as he quickly shed his outer clothes and shoes then allowed his form to alter causing his under things to shred.

T-Bone blinked as all the _weres_ altered to their four-footed forms. A soft whirring sound caught everyone's attention and made them look up. Another ship, similar to the one doing station keeping, arrived. It halted nearly silently above them and a loud speaker called out to them.

"Hey guys, we're here. What's the game plan!" Came Razor's voice.

T-Bone quickly brought his partner up to date as he made for the Turbokat and the _weres_ began to circle the area for a hint of where the alien went.

"Roger, Jeraz says we'll parallel you!" Razor told his partner.

"Roger that!" T-Bone said as he got airborne again. Soon he was hovering and waiting with the enforcer choppers standing by near his rear.

It seemed a long time but was actually only ten minutes when a howl went up from Tam. He tore off toward the east with his _weres_ close on his heels. Letting them get ahead a bit, T-Bone kept his eyes on them as he waited before trying to follow, he didn't want to over run them. Moments later he sent the Turbokat moving along in their wake, the enforcers keeping close like ducklings and Jeraz's ship at his side.

"Chopper leader!" T-Bone called.

"Yeah, SWAT Kat?" A gruff voice responded.

"Spread out in a line from either side of us and keep your eyes peeled for that thing. Sing out the second you see it." T-Bone ordered.

"Roger." The enforcer acknowledged tightly.

In minutes, the enforcer choppers spread out in a line to either side of the Turbokat and Jeraz's spaceship. The fleet of aircraft soon resembled a string of beads in the sky.

On the ground, Feral kept pace with his Alpha. His nose sniffed the air tracking the nasty scent continuing east. It was fortunate the creature didn't care about its odor, making it easy to follow.

It was obvious the thing was unconcerned about the inhabitants being much of a threat to it and for the moment it was absolutely right. He only hoped Jeraz and Razor would soon prove it wrong...dead wrong!

The _weres _spread out in a line in a near mirror image of the fleet above them. They hurried as fast as they dared, keeping track of the scent as the alien moved swiftly toward the city.

Surprisingly, the alien didn't have a very big lead. It seemed to be taking its time, perhaps studying and maybe taking samples in some fashion, of the planet's makeup. This actually made sense, if it was here to take over the planet for its use, they would need to know what the planet had to offer. From Jeraz, they already knew the creatures cared nothing for the lives on the planets they conquered.

"There it is!" Came a shout from a chopper on the far end. "Check your four o'clock position!"

"Roger! Get ready to harass it but don't get within fifty feet of it!" T-Bone ordered.

The choppers shot away from the jet and spaceship and quickly formed a defensive circle around the alien. They began firing lasers at its head and at the ground below it.

Tam halted his _weres_ when he heard the choppers get closer to their position. He looked up and saw them forming a circle around something just ahead and to the left of their position. Altering to his warform, he gave them orders.

"We're going to run past the alien and get between it and the city. We'll be a last vanguard to keep it in sight if it decides to bolt and run. Do not get close to it and don't let it see you." He said hurriedly. All the heads nodded at him. Tam returned to his primitive form and led them off.

Above the alien, the choppers kept up a barrage of annoying the thing while Jeraz moved above them to watch and wait for his chance to try a few things of their own. T-Bone fired a few banshee missiles to make the creature stop.

The alien finally did halt just on the outskirts of town. It snatched a cow and a horse and devoured them. It ignored the choppers and merely shook its head in irritation at the missiles from the Turbokat.

"Pull back! Everyone pull back and let us try something!" Jeraz called out over the comm.

The encircling fleet did so quickly. Jeraz moved down toward the alien but stopped just outside its reach. The first thing they tried was a beam of purple light. It bathed the alien. For a moment, it seemed to have no effect but suddenly the alien screamed and waved it's regrown limbs wildly.

The defenders watch anxiously but were disappointed when the creature exuded a weird yellow glow and then stopped its screaming. It's whip-like arms suddenly struck out and destroyed two of the choppers in quick succession. The others quickly pulled further back, firing their lasers as they did so.

The alien seemed annoyed and moved so fast it seemed to blur away from its attackers.

"Crud! That thing can really move!" T-Bone blurted as he shot the Turbokat forward to catch up to the alien again.

The _weres_ were caught off guard when the alien charged swiftly forward without warning and plowed into them. Four _weres_ screamed in agony as the thing simply ran over them as if they were merely dirt beneath its body.

Feral had gotten clipped by its slimy body and whined as his fur burned from the touch. He tried rolling on the ground to remove the slim but it wouldn't wipe off. His whines turned to cries of pain. Tam and the rest of the _weres _quickly clustered around the injured to protect them but the alien paid them no attention and continued on toward the city.

T-Bone had witnessed the encounter. "Jeraz! Some of the _weres_ have been hurt. I can't see how many or who!" He shouted as he continued to track the alien.

"Roger, we'll see what we can do!" Jeraz said tightly, worry for his mate making him grit his teeth.

He lowered his ship down into a clearing beside the milling _weres. _He was outside his ship in seconds with his medical kit. Tam and the unhurt _weres_ had altered to their warforms and were doing their best to comfort the injured. No one could get near Feral though because he was rolling madly in pain and snapping and snarling at anyone who tried to get close.

Jeraz quickly searched his kit and pulled out a can of some kind. He sprayed his mate as best he could since he couldn't get Ulysses to stop rolling, the primitive side was in total control at the moment.

When the clear fluid struck the desperate _were_, wherever it hit stopped hurting. As most of the pain eased, Feral ceased his gyrations and lay still heaving and whimpering. Jeraz moved closer and sprayed the areas he could see were burned.

"Oh my love, just lay still for a moment longer, the c-zone spray will ease the burn. When you transform, you'll be healed." He said soothingly to his mate.

When his head was clear again, Feral altered to his war form but still laid still. That much injury was exhausting to heal and he needed rest and food to recover completely.

"Go! My alpha will care for me but you are the only one who can stop that thing!" He growled at Jeraz.

The space Kat hesitated a moment longer, reluctant to leave his injured mate but knowing he was right. He leaned down and nuzzled Ulysses a moment then turned toward Tam and the other injured _weres_. He saw they were recovering already from their injuries by transforming to their Kat form. With no other reason to delay, Jeraz ran back to the ship and quickly took off.

Razor had been keeping in touch with T-Bone while Jeraz was busy and now relayed their present location. His face grim and emotions white hot with anger for the hurt done to his mate, Jeraz closed the gap to the site of the alien's encroachment near the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant.

Enforcers on the ground and in the air were keeping up a constant barrage of munitions trying to keep the creature at bay. T-Bone was fruitlessly attempting the same with his own special weapons.

Jeraz swept in and fired a missile that hit the alien on the back of its 'neck' and exploded. The missile laid a layer of sickly orange goo all over the creature. For the first time since they had started this one sided war, the alien halted in its tracks and shrieked. Its arms waved furiously as if in major pain. It glowed with that unearthly yellow glow once more but unfortunately for it, the orange goo burned through it. The alien swayed violently around its base trying to rid itself of the stuff.

"Wow! It worked!" Razor yelled triumphantly.

"Yes! But we want it dead not injured." Jeraz said flatly as he prepared to fire a different type of missile.

"Are you sure you want to combine those two? It could be dangerous to everything around it if that alien blows up." Razor warned cautiously.

Jeraz growled, reached for his comm and punched it hard, "Everyone back off! Get at least a hundred and fifty feet away. Now!" He barked.

Moments later, all the enforcers on the ground pulled back quickly as did all the aircraft near the space ship.

"Everyone is clear, Jeraz!" Razor told him.

Narrowing his eyes and giving his entire focus to his instruments, Jeraz fired the special missile at the alien. It hit it dead center of its body. The alien absorbed it as it had all the other munitions fired at it. It was still thrashing around from the orange goo that now covered it completely.

It seemed like forever but was only seconds when the creature seemed to expand like a balloon. Its body increased to twice its normal size then there was a tremendous implosion. The alien shriveled up until it resembled a deflated balloon laying on the ground.

No one moved for long minutes, waiting to see if the alien would get up again. When after ten minutes, no more happened. Jeraz landed nearby. Razor and he got out and moved cautiously toward the fallen invader.

The smell was even worse than when it was alive. Staring at it grimly, Jeraz took a device from his belt. He punched in something that caused a portion of his ship to hum. Suddenly from a hidden hatchway, a medium sized robot like thing came trundling up with a canister as big as it was.

It moved to the alien and proceeded to pour it into the canister. Within five minutes it had collected every bit of the creature as well as the dirt under it then sealed the canister. Another signal from Jeraz and it trundled back to its storage hatch and vanished from view.

"Now we finish this." Jeraz said firmly. "T-Bone, notify the enforcers to go ahead and stand down and clean up the area as they normally would after a battle." Jeraz requested.

"Roger!" T-Bone acknowledged overhead in the Turbokat. "What are you going to do now?" He asked curiously.

"I'm taking this thing and putting it back aboard its ship then hauling it all out to space and shoving it out past Aristal's solar system." He told the tabby pilot. "Razor do you want to stay here?" He asked the smaller SWAT Kat.

"Heck no! I loved to fly out further in space." Razor said excitedly.

Jeraz smiled wanly at the shining look of childlike excitement on Razor's face. He headed back to his ship. Soon, he and Razor were taking off for where the alien had parked its ship.

Once hovering above it, he engaged his teleporter and had his robot take the alien to its ship and close it in. Finished with its task, it rolled back out of the ship and manually shoved the door closed and welded it shut. Jeraz teleported his robot back home then engaged his tractor beam, lifting the intruders ship upward.

It was a bit of a drag on Jeraz's small ship but he still managed to get it into space. Once there, it was much easier to haul it along. While they traveled out to the edge of the solar system, he and Razor chattered amiably about space travel and weaponry.

It took about an hour for Jeraz's little ship to reach its destination. He halted their flight, disengaging the tractor beam and allowing the alien's ship to continue on its trajectory without further aid.

They watched it disappear from view before Jeraz turned them about and headed at a faster speed toward Aristal and home.

It was with a sense of great relief that Jeraz deposited Razor on city hall's clock tower where T-Bone was giving Callie an update on the success of their battle. He contacted enforcer headquarters to enquire where his mate was located and was told the Commander had been ordered home by his alpha. A fellow _were_ was with him taking care of their twins.

Relieved, Jeraz thanked the dispatcher and directed his ship home. Landing on his penthouse apartment some minutes later, he shut down the engines and hurried out. He entered his apartment and was met by Clarise.

"He's alright just tired. I made him eat and clean up. He's resting in bed right now, watching TV. He wouldn't sleep until you were home. The twins have eaten, played and been put to bed. So you have nothing more to worry about but clean up and be with your mate. Congratulations on defeating the alien. You take care. I better get moving on home." Clarise said warmly, anticipating all his questions.

"You are a wonder, Clarise. I don't know what we'd do without you. Thank you so much for taking such care of my twins and Ulysses." Jeraz said, very grateful to her.

"You're welcome, have a quiet night, you deserve it." She said smiling then let herself out the door.

Sighing, Jeraz locked the door and set the alarm. He turned out the lights then walked back to his bedroom. Ulysses had heard him and had turned off the TV.

Jeraz sat down on the bed and gathered his healed mate into his arms. They hugged silently for some time.

They pulled away a little but still held onto each other.

"I take it all went well disposing of that thing?" Ulysses asked quietly.

"Yes. No problems. Razor and I watched it for a while as it sailed out past the edge of your solar system." Jeraz said tirededly.

"That's wonderful news. So glad the casualties were light and we are rid of that nightmare." His mate sighed in relief.

"So am I! Now let me get a shower." Jeraz said as he released his mate and got to his feet.

"If you're hungry, Clarise left something for you in the fridge." Uly said warmly as he settled down into the bed.

"Yeah, I guess I should. I didn't bother to eat all day. Go to sleep, love. I'll be there soon enough." He said warmly back.

"Good night love." Feral said yawning.

"You too, my love." Jeraz murmured lovingly.


End file.
